More Than That
by Meryl12
Summary: Draco thinks he can take on any girl in Hogwarts. Now he's put up to the ultimate challenge. Can he get a Gryfindor, and one who he's tormented since second year to fall for him?
1. Default Chapter

Draco lounged in an arm chair as he watched his fellow Sytherins talk and joke about their summer vacations. For most, the summer had been a very good one, a few had tans, all had stories to share, but for some, he knew this past summer had been horrible. The Dark Lord was moving again, recruiting families, through force or coerscion and many families sacrificed their chilren to gain favor with Voldemort, his had been one of those families. He, however had managed to excape the branding, his excuse being that he was much to conspicuous at the present time, an it would draw too much attention if he simply disapeared to go to a meeting, and he knew that if he was summoned in the end there would be no going against the Dark Lords will. There were also those who'd had a wonderful summer simply for the reason that his was so terrible. They had _volunteered_ to join Voldemort, idiots.

Looking around the room he realized that they had grouped them selves according to rank. Those who were rich, and had extremely pureblood, were all sititng in the center of the room on the chairs, and couches, these were mainly sixth and seenth years, and he could easily have joined them had he chosen to do so. He had contemplated going over to them earlier in the evening, but decided against it when he saw Marianna Averwood draping herself over Blaise Zambinni. Usually she was an insignificant blip on his radar, but as of this summer she was officially his watcher, or at last he thought she was. Every year his father assaigned someone from Slytherin house to keep tabs on Draco, his first year it had been Blaise, which was part of the reason he and Blaise were such good friends. Sitting on the floor below the elite were those who were sovoluntarily subservient it made him sick, among them were Crabbe and Goyle, suprise surprise. Although, it could just be that they had forgotten what it was that they were doing and just sat down, it had been known to happen.

Currently the two of them looked like hulking monkeys, no that would be an injustice to the monkeys they were more inteligent then Crabbe or Goyle .. or the both of them togather.Very few of theSlytherinswere as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle, but most of them were such idiots he was amazed they had made it out of first year. Almost half of the Slytherin house would have failed out by now if it weren't for they're parents bank vaults. Really, it was incredibly ignorant of the teachers not to notice that half of the students taking their exams were merely poly juiced house elfs with the answers programmed into their feeble brains.

Draco tuned back into the nattering vioces around him for a moment and found the converstaion headed in the direction of girls. As it almost always did when there was a group of any number of Slytherin males in one place. It had almost become a ritual to tell stories of all their romances, including all the gruesome descriptions, and if one details was forgotten the story teller would start all over just to make sure he got it right. It disgusted him, but he played along because he had no choice. It was expected of him, the hamdsom, rich, pureblood was expected to have as many girls as possible. Most of his tales of glory were made up and included people he knew would not say differently. Such as Pansy Parkinson, an alright girl really, just far, _far_ to clingy. Otherwise he would improvise, and invent a foreign name from one of the many countries he claimed to have vistited that summer. The discusion was quickly becoming a numbers game, and as expected his name was brought up, and someone yelled from near the back of hte room, "Hey, Malfoy, how many girls you s'pose you've done?"

Draco lips thinned in what aparently passed as a smile, the rest of his face remaining motionless, "I've lost track, too many to count I suppose."

They all laughed.

"Bet you could get any girl you wanted couldn't you Draco?" called someone else.

"Of course." He replied easily, why even ask that question stupid really, then again not very surprising.

Adrian Wood, who was sitting far from the fire, tucked away in a corner smirked maliciously, and snorted, "Any girl, Malfoy? Any one at all?" he asked scornfully.

Draco's face hardened, he hated when people questioned him. Normally his word was law, and anyone who dared say otherwise learned a very painful lesson. Adrian Wood was one of those few people who simply refused to learn.

"Yes, Wood, any girl, I bet I could even get a Gryfindor if I really tried," Draco drawled.

Adrian's smirk turned into a wolfish grin, and Draco had a feeling he had just fallen for one of Wood's traps. Wood, although acting like he was a complete vegetable in class, was actually a very inteligent person, and intelignce was something you had to watch out for when you came upon in it Slytherin. Many young first and second years learned this lesson the hard way after a run in with Wood. He conned them out of money, clothes, jewelery, just about anything he could bet he would, and he won all to regularly for Draco's comfort. On any other day Draco most likely would have seen the trap coming and wriggle out of it in some way, but today he was exhusted from an unfortuate encounter with Scarhead and his little gang.

"Well then seventy galleons says you can't get the Weasly girl to fall in love with you," said Wood his grin widening by the second. The expression really did nothing for him, espescially with his hidieous overbite.

The Weasly girl? Thought Draco, that would be impossible. They hated him, her especially after what had happened five years ago when he was in second year. Obviously his thoughts were reflectedon his face because Wood then said "If you're not up to it I'll understand."Wood folded his arms across his chest, finally closing tht gaping hole he called a mouth.Draco merely stood and brushed pieces of nonexistent lint from his impeccable robes. He turned to go and it almost seemed as if he was going to back out.

Then he turned as if something had just occured to him and said, "Hell will freeze over before a woman refuses me. Your bet's on Wood, you just better make sure your wallet can handle the pressure."

The whole room burst out laughing, they loved to see Wood shot down. He was always running his mouth around people he ought to be respecting, unfortunately his father was currently one of the most influential men in the Misitry, so most students were under strict oders to take his jibes with out retribution. Now, however, the Woods were slowly but surely losing power and money. Noone was quite sure why, but most suspected that someone higher up had got tired of his insults and decided to do somehting about it, what ever had happened, the Woods were no where near as rich as they had been for the last four years.

Draco smirked, "I'll even do it before Christmas." Draco reviewed his statement and the challenge, Christmas that should give him time it was only august now.

Late that night as he lay awake on his bed he thought to himself, yeah, I'll get her...


	2. The First Encounter

Ok, here it is the second chapter, it's not very long either but I'm getting there. There will be some that are long, and undoubtably some that are short. Though I don't think they'll get as short as the first one. heh. anyway.

Ginny dashed down the corridor, clutching her books to her chest. Today was not going well. She'd just been in Hagrid's class, and once again the Slytherin's had not done as they were told. Hagrid had given them a lesson on tri-corns, even managed to fnd one in the forest. It was a beautiful creature. Tall,it's shoulders were nearly above Ginny's head, and she was not asmall girl. It wasn'tquite the same color as the unicorn. It's fur was white, except when the windwas blowing or it was moving. Thenit's coat seemed to shift through the entire rainbow, almost like oil on water.The three horns were in a straight line down it'sforehead.The Slytherin's, however, did not appreciate the fact that this creature was one of the rarest, and most beautifulcreatures in the wizardingworld. So, naturally they commenced the usual break up of class. They tormented the poor creature, throwing sticks and pebbles at it, and shouting at it. Finally, the poor thing jumped the fence and ran away onto the Hogwarts grounds. And, of course, Hagrid had asked her to help find it. Well, to be fair he had askedsome of theother Gryffindors to help, but they of course had ready excuses ... she'd never been to lie to an adult she respected, sort of.He had, at least, given her bonus point for finding the thing and coaxing it back in the corral.Still, she was nowfifteen minutes late for her next class, which just happened to be potions. She was surely going to get a detention for this, and most likely lose all the points she'd just earned. As she hurtled around the next corner she smashed into someone rather large and heavy. They both toppled to the ground. Ginny winced, and cracked open an eye. Blonde hair, who had blonde... 'Oh, gods,' she thought 'Please not him' she opened the other eye. 'Yup,' piped up a little voice in her mind 'definitely the worst day of your life, late for potions, and now you knock over Draco Malfoy of all people, why couldn't you have picked Harry?'

She moaned, a voice said, "Are you going to get up? Or do you enjoy laying on my chest?"

Her head jerked up she shoved herself off making sure to jab her elbow right into the center of his stomach. To her satisfaction there was a grunt of pain. She also noticed the contraction of the muscles, hard muscle. NO, no she didn't. Well, she tried not to anyway. Slowly she began gathering her books realizing that now it really didn't matter how late she was, she'd be getting a detention and a good sum of points taken from Gryfindor. A book was stuck under her nose, and she looked at the hand, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was again. Unfortunately for her, it was.

She grabbed it from him scowling, "Trying to put another mind snaring journal in one of my books, Malfoy? Or do you just like touching my stuff?" she growled, Draco turned red, well pinkish at least.

He really ought to learn to show some emotion,it's make him look human at least,the voice in her head commented, oh shut up, she told it.

"You know I had nothing to do with that." He replied sourly.

She snorted, "Yeah, but ya sure seemed to enjoy the whole thing, especially when Hermione was petrified."

She stood up and tried to look him in the eye, which was easy because she was only about a half an inch shorter than he was. Thank god for the Weasly height, she thought, glaring directly at him.

Hetook a step backunder the heavy gaze, and managed to mumble out, "Yeah, well, she turned out fine didn't she?" and suddenly his confidence was back, "Anyway what do you expect. I am a Slytherin you know."

Ginny grunted, muttering under her breath, "Yeah, I know, I know thatall too well."

For a split second she thought Draco might have heard her, because his lips turned down for a split second, then it was gone.

"Good bye, Malfoy, I have to get to class."

With that she walked off, chin jutting out angrily. By the time she reached the potions dungeon, the class was well over half way through. She slipped in the door hoping Snape wouldn't notice her absence. That wasn't a very good idea though because the second she was through the door, the potions professor looked up from his desk.

"Well, well nice of you to join us Ms. Weasly, and what pray tell is your explanation for being half a class late?" She started towardherdesk "Did I say you were allowed to sit Ms. Weasly?" he asked coldly.

She jerked up from the desk, saying shakily "No sir, you didn't, and I'm late because," she had been about to say 'because I ran into Draco Malfoy in the halls', but that would imply she had been running, another detention, and the mention of harm to Professor Snape's favorite student, another detention. As it was she probably already been given at least two.

She gulped, "Because I had to help Hagrid re-capture a tri-corn, sir," she added quickly.

Snape smirked, "I'm sure, and since you seem a bit unsure you will be receiving three detentions, two for being extremely tardy to my class, and the third for lying, and twenty points from Gryfindor. Now sitdown and catch up with the class, you have ten minutes to create a Healing potion."

Ginny slumped to her chair, this was turning out to be the absolute worst day of her life.


	3. The Second Encounter

Sorry for the wait. I kinda forgot about it all soooooo....., anyway. Here's the next one.  
  
Draco sat twiddling his quill in History of Magic class, as Professor Bins droned on and on about some wizard in the third century who invented the Lumos charm. Wearily his eyes roved over the classroom, suppressing a heavy yawn. He spotted Granger sitting at rapt attention, copying notes with fervor, how she could copy notes, or even stay awake! He shook his head, and glanced at the two sitting next to her. It was Potter and Weasly. They were snoring in their sleep and Weasly seemed to be drooling from the corner of his mouth. Draco groaned. If Ginny was anything like her brother, then this was going to be an ordeal. He stared at the board, with a glazed look in his eyes, wondering how he was going to make Ginny fall for him. A plan began to hatch in his mind. If she didn't respond to him in the next few weeks he'd have to resort to drastic measures

Ginny slumped down at the table next to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Ron was complaining about the current History of Magic assignment. She picked half-heartedly at the food on her plate, eating the peas one at a time and doodling pictures in the mashed potatoes. Finally, she moaned and pushed away her plate, putting her head in her hands. After a bit she looked up, the people around her had gone quiet. All thee were looking at her.

"What?" she asked dispiritedly.

Ron began ticking things off on his fingers, "You walk in and flop into your chair, which you never do, Miss. Perfect-posture-lecturer. You won't touch your food, even though you're always talking about keeping healthy, and eating right. Then you shove the food into Colin's lap and don't even seem to notice that he sat down!"

Ginny blinked and looked at the person across from her. It was Colin, and he had her lunch all over his pants. Fruitlessly he was trying to un-stick the mashed potatoes and carrots.

Ginny groaned, "Oh, I'm really sorry Colin, I didn't see you there. Ughhh this day could hardly get any worse!" A tiny voice in her mind said, in a contradicting manner, 'Oh, yes it could, if ...' the thought was broken when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, hoping against hope it wasn't who she thought it was, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the worst had happened. It was Malfoy.

"Hello, Ginny, I was just wondering if you were alright after your fall. You seemed a bit shook up." He said, hands in pockets the perfect picture of a contrite young man. In that moment Ginny wondered what would make him interested in her? Not that it was all bad.... She stopped thinking not even bothering to contradict herself. She could see Ron twitching at the corner of his eye, and Harry's fists were clench. From the corner of her own eye she saw Hermione draw her wand from her book sack, ready for a curse. Ginny sighed; she supposed it would be u to her to smooth this whole thing over.

"I'm fine," she replied coldly, "Why you would care and why we're suddenly on a first name basis, Draco, is beyond me" she shivered, as his eyes narrowed, glinting spheres of icy granite. He made some noncommittal sound and stalked away.

She turned back to the table and groaned again, "That is the answer to your question, Ron." Ron, who had been smiling triumphantly, now frowned with intense anger.

"Has he been bothering you, Ginny, because if he has, I'll kill him." Ron growled eyebrows snapping together forming a fierce scowl. Ginny shook her head, and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"No, it's not him, not directly. I ran into him in the hallway, quite literally too, and he made me more late to class than I already was, and can you guess which class?"she said tiredly.

"Let me guess," said Harry grimly, "Potions? And Snape gave you two, no three detentions. Two for being late and the third for lying about it?" Ginny looked a bit bewildered.

"Yeah, I knew you'd guess Potions, but how'd you know the rest?" she asked, confusedly.

Harry grinned and said, "It's happened to me so many times I lost track around fifty-three." They all laughed.

Draco watched stiffly as the five at the Gryfindor table joked and laughed. No witch had ever rejected Draco so coldly before in his life, except maybe that Granger girl but she was a mud-blood, no pureblood witch had ever rejected him!

Ya, I know the title is crap, but I'm brain dead at the moment. Next chapter... new character things begin to change.


	4. The Vanishing Stair

Alrighty. Chapter four mwahahahah. Yeah worked on this for a while and I think it's pretty long, well comparatively anyway. Here it is. And it doesn't always follow exact time like this chapter takes palce a few days after the last one. P.S. I apologize for the lateness I'm a lazy bum soo.  
  
Ginny yawned and rubbed her eyes blearily. Last night the four of them had stayed up late laughing and talking. It seemed like they had all been on a very long trip from which they had just returned. All in all it was a very enjoyable way to spend an evening. Slowly she rolled out of bed, still yawning and not quite awake yet. The second she was out of the curtains light blinded her and she covered her eyes with her hand. When she had finally adjusted to the intense light she peered out the window. The sun had already risen and was high in the sky.  
"Oh, no... not again. Not again" she cried rushing around the dorm pulling on her uniform as fast as she possibly could. After running a brush through her hair she dashed out of the room and down the stairs. She had almost made it to the portrait hole when she realized she had no books at all. Running back up the stairs she shoved all of her books into the closest thing at hand, in this case a pillowcase that come off of one of her pillows in her rush to get to class. Hurrying back down that stairs as fast as she could under her load of books, which she was regretting putting a pillowcase, but there was no time for going back now. Sprinting back down the stairs and out of the common room she nearly knocked over a first year on his way back in. She rounded a corner and flew down the stairs. Only to remember a split second too late that this was the staircase with the vanishing step. Barely slowing in time to stop her self from falling flat on her face, her books however were not so lucky. They all cascaded down the stairs one even falling into the vanishing step. Angrily, she tried to yank her foot out of the stair, but to no avail. Flopping down on the step behind her Ginny felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. She was going to be late again, no breakfast and this deffinitely ment that points would be taken from Gryfindor.

Draco grinned time to put part one of his paln into action. He watched as Ginny sped out of the Gryfindor, it had taken him quite a while for him to figure out where that was. Quickly and quietly he followed her down the hall, witnessing her tumble on the stairs. He decided to wait until he was sure that she had worked up a feeling of totall dispair. When he thought she'd sat long enough he strolled around the corner and arrnged his features into what he hoped was an astonished expression.

"Ginny?" She whipped around and he was amazed to see tears rimming her eyes, one solitary tear slipped down her cheek when she saw him. 'Now doesn't that just boost the old ego, she cries because you showed up.' Said a nasty voice in his head. He smashed it down into the back of his mind.

"What do you want?" She asked all the spirit gone from her vioce. This also surprised Draco a great deal. She wasn't that late.

"Nothing, you lust look like you could use some help." He replied holding out a hand. Ginny considered him for a moment then grasped it. With a swift movent he was beside her hands on her waist. He hesitated imperceptably then wondering if it would riun everthing if he kissed her right then. Decideding it would he hauled her outof the step and placed her next to him. She looked shocked at his actions and for a momnet thier eyes locked. His iercing gray's and her passionete liquid brown's. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away down the stairs towards her books. Draco looked after her for a few seconds wondering what he had seen in her eyes. She had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. Everything she was feeling was reflected in them. Confusion, amazment, distrust, but had he seen interest? Even just curiosity? Yes, yes deep down hidden way in the back behind the smoldering anger that she held for him he was sure he'd seen a tiny spark of something, maybe something that he could use to put out that anger completely. Then following her downt h stairs he began picking up some of the books on the stairwell.

"What class do you have next?" he asked as he handed her the last of the books. She looked like she was about to cry again.

"Potions, Snape is going to kill me I've already got two detentions for being late and then he gave me a third one for lieng about why I was late. If I get another one..." She said, hastily wiping her eyes. Nodding, he took her satchel and once again offered his hand to her. this time she took it without hesitation, and he gently pulled her to her feet. Witha small smile he bean walking. If he had judged her correctly she was the kind of person who was intrigued by the mysterious, especially the dark side of mystery. so hopefully she would begin to wonder about him and form that he could set his plan into action. Ginny followed thoughts popping into her head every five seconds. Why was he being this nice? Was he plotting something? Was he just being nice? Was that possible? No it couldn't be ... could it? By then they had reached the Potions dungeon, and Ginny was beginning to develop a mild migrane trying to figure out the why of Draco's actions. 'Well, this is good you're even calling him Draco in your head now.' Rubbing her temples she sighed quietly. Things were getting far, far to complicated. Draco turned back and looked at her as he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Called a cold voice from within. Draco pushed open the door just enough to stick in his head, saying, "Good evening, Professor, I just came by to dropping off Miss Weasly here. We had a bit of an accident on the stairs and she needed to be taken to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey insisted we both stay so she could make sure we were fine. My ears only just stopped smoking from that vile Pepper-up potion." He added seeing that the Professor wasn't quite convinced by his story.

"Anyway, here she is." Ginny stared at Draco's back. 'Say thank you, say it you dolt, he just saved your butt from Snape!' However the words seemed to have been lost on the way, because instead she said, "Why?" A small almost sad smile crept onto his face. That smile was really getting to her, the most she'd ever seen his features change was into a smirk or a sneer.

"Maybe I just want to turn over a new leaf." Then as he swung open the door for her and walked away.

As Ginny entered the classroom all eyes were on her. Professor crooked one finger at her. Meekly she walked up to his desk.

"I'll not give you a detention this time, girl, but I will deduct ten points from Gryfindor. Now sit before I change my mind. Oh, one more thing, I do expect you to finish the assignment on time." Ginny hurried to a seat next to Colin. He slid her a piece of parchment across to her. It was the assignment for class. She looked up at the board and realized the instructions had been taken down and threw a thankfull look at Colin. As she began making the potion Colin slid her another note. 'What was that all about?' She shrugged 'I don't know. I was stuck in the invisible stair, and he, well, got me out and made up that excuse. It's all very strange.'

Just then a vioce called, "Miss Weasly, please concentrate on the task ahead of you, you only have five minutes remaining." Ginny sighed heavily and started her potion. After the class had ended Professor Snape called her up to his desk again.

"You will serve your detentions starting tomorrow with me. You will be cleaning cauldrons, and vials, as well as fixing potions so that they are usable, mainly Longbottom's, however. You will not touch anything in my office. You may go."

Ginny sighed, "Yes, sir." Walking out of the classroom she found Colin waiting for her.

What really happened Ginny?" Colin asked.

Ginny sighed again. "Ok, I woke up really late this morning and I really frazzled so when I was running down the stairs I forgot about the vanishing one, and I got stuck. Then Draco showed up an pulled me out, picked up all of my books, carried them to class and got me out of a detention. And ... that's it ..." she finished shrugging. Colin nodded uncertainly.

"Ok, I geuss, well, we had better hurry. Transfiguration's next, and she's no better than Snape about being late." He replied. Ginny nodded in agreement. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Knowing who it was before she even turned around she asked, "What do you want, Draco?" turning to face him. The usual smirk once again played on his face.

"Perceptive of you. How did you know it was me?" he questioned.

Ginny shrugged, "Lucky geuss, and you seem to show up where ever I am, what _do_ you want?" Crossing her arms she faced him fully. "Just to talk to you" looking pointedly at Colin "alone." Ginny grumblesd and asked Colin to save her a seat in Transfiguration. Looking back at Draco she waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I just wanted to apologise." She stared at him blankly.

"For what, exactly?" This was getting more and more tangled.

"For, well, for everything, and I know that apologising isn't enough, but I'd like to try to make it up to you sometime." Ginny was shocked speachless. Draco Malfoy wanted to 'make it up to her'? All she could think of to say was, "O--K..." He grinned happily. A faily nice look for him! Then she realised what was so mysterious about the whole thing, Draco Malfoy was HAPPY, Draco had never been happy before. Ever!!

"Just as friends of course!" he added quickly. 'Better not push it too far' "IF that's ok with you?" A part of her felt a bit disappointed at his words and another sighed with relief.

"Sure, fine." she blinked.

"Great, how about next Hogsmeade trip?" she nodded thoughtfully. He smiled and walked away with a small wave.

Yes I know bad ending but I couldn't think of anything better, my brain needs time to restart. It'll get better, I hope...


	5. A Lot To reconsider

Ginny walked into class still in a daze, floating to her seat just as Professor McGonagall strode in, effectively silencing all of Colin's questions. Throughout the entire period Colin shot her many questioning looks, and even dared to slip her a note. To none of these did she respond. She simply sat there staring into space, with the expression of one who had sent he Devil himself help an old lady across the street and then offer to carry her bags home for her. Professor McGonagall obviously noticed as well, because she scrutinized Ginny from the corner of her eye the entire class, but left her alone. When the class ended Ginny was the first out of the door, and to the Great Hall. It was only when Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in that she broke from her reverie. Staring at the food on her plate, she absently picked up her fork and began to push the food around her plate listlessly. Some one placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and jerk around. Excitement bloomed on her face, until she saw who the hand was attached to.  
"Hullo, Colin." She muttered turning back to her food. Hurt by the completely indifferent attitude he walked silently around the other side of the table and sat down across from her. Ginny ignored him once again playing with her food. Ron opened his mouth to say something, when Hermione kicked him not too lightly in under the table shaking her head no. It wasn't until Ginny started flicking rice at her goblet did anyone say anything.  
"Umm, Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked hesitantly. Ginny ignored him and continued flicking the rice. She had only managed to get a few grains into the goblet the rest lay littered around it's base. After one overly hard flick that landed a grain of rice on Colin's forehead, Hermione went and sat down next to her.  
"Ginny, what's going on? You're really worrying us. Please tell me." Seeing the concern on Hermione's face, Ginny sighed.  
"It's this whole thing with Draco. I'm really confused and ... and ... Oh, I don't know. It's too complicated." Anger clouded the boys faces. Harry's eyebrows knit together, and Ron looked like he could have taken on a Hippogriff. She sighed again and felt a prickling sensation between her shoulder blades. Straightening slowly she froze as the tingling intensified. She had always had the ability to sense when someone was watching her, her mother said it came from years of watching other She turned and gazed around the room, her eyes finally landed on the Slytherin table. She saw Draco staring penetratingly at her, as though he could see into her mind and was sorting through her thoughts as he stared. A small smile passed over her lips and she noticed a small movement on his. Turning back to the people sitting around her she found faces like thunderheads.  
"Oh, no. It's not like that!" She said horrified "No, he hasn't done anything. Not yet, and I don't think he will. And with everything that's been going on and when he said ... Then with the trip ... It's all too confusing." When she look to her friends for a response, all she saw was confusion. Except on the part of Colin who looked only slightly less confused.  
"Umm, Gin, in the nicest possible way, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked totally befuddled. Ginny knit her eyebrows together and launched into the story of the events that had taken place in the last week.  
"...And then this morning he apologised to me for ... everything, then asked if he could make I up to me by taking me to Hogsmeade." She finished and stared nervously down at her plate.  
"So?" Harry asked "What did you say? You did say no right? I mean it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Ginny blushed furiously and mumbled something into her hair.  
"Ginny please tell me you said no, please?" Harry asked again.  
"I-I can't do that, Harry." Ginny replied taking a large gulp from her pumpkin juice. Hastily spitting it back out she examined her goblet which was now filled with rice. Looking up bewilderedly around the table she saw Fred and George shaking with silent laughter anfew seat down. Ginny turned , mildly annoyed, to her friends and raised an eyebrow. Colin shrugged apologetically and she sighed pushing the goblet away from her.  
"But, Gin, why not? It's a simple question really." Ron said obviously not getting the hints she had dropped. Ginny blushed again wondering what she had done to deserve the thickest brothers in the world.  
"I won't lie to you guys, Ron. And I hope you all will understand why I'm doing this too." Ginny replied quietly. Ron's face turned a dangerous shade of maroon. He looked like he was about to launch into a screaming session that would match a Howler, when Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a second and took a deep breath.  
"Ginny, please don't tell me you said you'd go." Said Harry softly. Ron opened his mouth at her lack of immediate response, and most likely would have started yelling had Hermione not hissed "Silencio!" Ron's mouth worked furiously as he gestured emphatically at his mouth and Hermoine's wand. Hermione pretended not to understand and ignored him. Finally he sank sulkily to his seat, arms crossed over his chest like a two year old who had been refused his favourite candy.  
"Then I won't Harry." She replied finally, an obstinately.  
"Why in Merlin's name did you do that in? that was incredibly stupid of you, you know!" Harry growled. Ginny turned to stare at him.  
"I expected this from Ron, but not from you Harry. You're the one whose always saving people, and giving them chances. I really thought you'd understand about this. Is that what you think to Hermione? Am I being incredibly stupid to you to?" Ginny fairly shouted at them.  
"No. Ginny, I just think that maybe you should reconsider-"hermione began. "RECONSIDER WHAT??" Ginny screamed "MY FRIENDSHIP TO YOU ALL? MOST DEFINETLY!! THE TRIP? NO YOU'VE FIRMLY MADE UP MY MIND IN THE MATTER! I'M GOING!!!" With that she stormed out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the stares that followed her.  
  
A few minutes before, at the Slytherin table...  
Draco walked slowly into the Great Hall, a bit behind Ginny, watching her. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, he continued to watch her, resting his chin on one fist. He was considering going over and talking to her when Hogwarts' Holy Trinity entered. Potter at the front, as usual, with Weasel, and the Mudblood bickering behind him. Only when they sat down did Ginny break from her trance-like state. Watching her push her food around her plate lethargically he blinked. This was not her usual behaviour, most of the time she was joking and laughing right along with the Dream Team. Today there was nothing. Then Colin came in ad walked up behind her, placing a hand on her right shoulder. Suddenly she came to life whipping around excitement plain on her face. However, upon seeing Colin she drifted back into her emotionless, expressionless state. Who exactly was she expecting, or hoping it to be, he mused. Just then some one came up behind him and hissed "Boo!" He jumped. He hadn't even heard them coming up behind him. Turning he saw Marcus Flint grinning snidely, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"So, Malfoy, how's your little project doing?" Flint sneered. Draco sneered back at him, and, even if he did say so himself, his sneer was far superior to Flints pitiful attempt.  
"Just fine, Flint. Getting cold feet about the bet are we? Is it too much for you poor little wallet? Is it?" He taunted. Flint scowled at Draco. Then an evil glint came into his eyes.  
"How'd you like to make this a little more interesting, Malfoy?" he now had a maniacal look on his face. Draco was immediately cautious.  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked as cockily as he could. The grin seemed to falter a little, then was back full force.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just upping the anti a bit. How's about you have got to get her to actually fall in love with you, and say it. And it can't be like when that cow Parkinson says it just to get in your pants it's got to be for real. And I need proof. Oh, and lets say the wagers is now, oh, I don't know, one hundred Galleons. Right, see you in class Draco." Marcus snarled nastily, grinning as though Christmas had come early. Staring down at his pate Draco contemplated this new twist. How could he, a slimy Slytherin, get her, the noble Gryffindor, to truly love him? This contest was getting more and more personal, he had to have he ultimate trophy, at least ... that's why he told himself he was going through with it. Nothing more, nothing less, strictly keeping up his image. Either way making her love him would be ... "RECONSIDER WHAT?" He jerked up and stared vaguely around the room. Upon seeing a wild red-headed figure storming out of the Great Hall he quickly got up and followed her out.  
Jogging lightly down the corridor, he stopped and listened. Hearing her footsteps echoing from the Entrance hall, Draco hurried after her. When he got to the Entrance Hall he scanned the room quickly looking for a glimpse of fiery red hair to direct him. Seeing no one, however he thrust open the gigantic double doors just in time to see Ginny stumbling around the edge of Hagrid's Hut. Dashing after her he rounded the corner as she disappeared into the Forbidden Forest, and checking to see that he wasn't seen, quickly followed suit.  
Walking as quietly as he could into the Forest he came upon a clearing a little ways in. In the middle of the clearing lay a small boulder, on which sat a forlorn little figure, shaking uncontrollably from the sobs that racked it's tiny form. Coming up behind it he swung himself up next to the figure and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his body and cried silently. 


	6. AN

** A/N  
**  
Hello every body, I'm here to apologise for the next chapter, well the lateness of the next chapter. I have been really getting behind on my summer/high-school work so I'm trying to finish reading two dead boring books. Example the entire first chapter of on of them is about how the Miss. River moved three thousand feet and left the Achafalya River Basin where it is ... Anyway I am working on it but very slowly. I also had two other fic. ideas and am writing them to. Oh, and I s'pose I should tell you I'm going out of town on Wednesday, I'll try to have the next chap. up by then, but don't hold your breath. Well thank you for be patient with me ... I'm sure most of you and looking for sharp pointy object to jab me with! Heh, It'll be here ... well I won't say soon but in the near future, please don't kill me :: Is hiding under desk from rampaging readers::


	7. I'll think about that tomorrow

They sat like this for an eternity. At least it felt like and eternity, in reality it was only a few minutes. At some point Draco had pulled Ginny into his lap and was rocking her as he stroked her hair gently. Soon her sobs began to quiet and her breathing became more and more regular.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, suddenly his hand stopped in her hair. He was sorry, really and truly sorry! It wasn't part of an act, he actually felt guilty about her fight with the Trinity. Draco shook his head ion surprise.

Ginny pulled away from him.

"This is not your fault, Draco, I should have kept a better hold on my temper, and anyway they had it coming. Trying to control who I see or don't see, and all, and I should have been a little nicer to Ron, him being my brother and all. I should be used to it by now, but Harry... Who does he think he is anyway? He ought to learn to mind his own business! He's not even really my friend except that he knows Ron!" She grinned lopsidedly, "Well, that was a bit of a rant. Sorry 'bout that." Her grin became sheepish

He just smiled softly and looked at her. She squirmed for a few seconds.

"Umm, Draco, why are you staring at me like that? Have I got something on my face?" She asked hesitantly. Draco shook his head.

"Do I really look that bad after crying?" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You look wonderful..." He replied quietly, "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Ginny blushed and shook her head. He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Carefully wiping away the remnants of her tears with his thumbs, ad ever so lightly brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face. Inwardly, however maniacal laughter boomed in his mind. She was making this TO easy! He fought to keep a self-satisfied smirk off his face. Did she seriously think a Malfoy could feel compassion? Or remorse? Such blatant naïveté, such trust and for an enemy of her another family. His finger froze on her hair, why? Did she know what he was doing? What was she up to? Was she attempting the same thing he was? Doubt and confusion flooded him. Questions popping into his head like bubbles on water and leaving just as quickly only to be replaced by still more. Some of this must have shown on his face because Ginny, who had adopted a look of concern said, "What's the matter, Draco?" He pulled his hand away and sat up away from her. Ginny slid out off his lap onto the rock beside him thoroughly confused. First he had come and out and comforted her, then apologized for getting her in trouble with her brother, and he'd very nearly said he thought she was beautiful! Now this? All of it was giving her a very large and painful headache. "Why?" he asked quietly, startling her from her thoughts.

"Why ... what?" She asked in return totally non-plussed

Why do you trust me? What makes you think this isn't on huge cruel joke on you? Am I really worth estranging you own brothers?" He questioned, bitterness lacing the steady voice. She was silent for a little while and Draco began to get nervous, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

Truth to tell, I hadn't really thought about it. I really don't know why I trust you. I guess some part of me knows that you've got some amount of good in you. No one is all bad." She trailed off for a moment.

"Not even Voldemort?" he said with a forced laugh.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. No human being can be all bad. Even he wasn't when he was younger, but so many people were cruel towards him, he learned to block it out, block it all out. And he forgot how to feel. When you stop feeling anything you stop being human. You're a lot like him you know?" She replied softly staring intently into the forest. He whipped around to face her.

"What?" He asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"You, you're much the same seventeen year old that he was, except you have more of a chance to break away. I know your father was never ... kind to you," she faltered with the words as she saw his face darken at the mention of his father. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him from everything. Turning her gaze back to the Forest she continued, "But you, you've got people who are willing to help you. Snape, odd as that may sound, Dumbledor, your mother." The last was a question that he answered, a fondness entering his eyes briefly

"Me ..." She whispered, hoping he had heard her, and yet wishing she could take it back. It was true, though she'd only really known him for a few weeks she felt closer to him than she did to anyone. He may confuse the hell out of her, but whenever she was around him she felt more at home, more peaceful, tan she had ever felt in her life. She could relax, and let out the proverbial breath she had been holding all her life. He stiffened and stared fixedly at his hands.

"What?" His voice was deceptively calm. Ginny blushed furiously.

"As. As a friend, I mean, not ... well, as a friend." She said a bit too quickly. He seemed relieved after she said this. She was startled when she realized she was more than a little disappointed that he didn't contradict her.

"Friends..." Draco echoed moving his gaze from his hands to the forest. "Right, so we're still on for this Saturday-"she nodded "-O.K., we probably shouldn't go to the Three Broomsticks. I think if you brother saw us together he'd flip his lid. Probably kill the both of us, too." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, then he'd bring you back to kill you again." She chuckled. Draco glanced at her warily.

"Yes, well, with that in mind I think we should go somewhere else, I was thinking, maybe the Tri Deity. You know where that is right?" She nodded exasperatedly. "I'll meet you at the Hogshead then we'll walk over." She nodded again, it was all she could do, she was practically dying from embarrassment. Then the realization of what he'd said hit home, and a dazed expression now occupied her face. The Tri Deity was a only a mildly upscale restaurant, but still...

He grinned, "Don't worry about the bill, Weasly, I'll pay, just wear something," he paused and looked at her, "Something nice." He finished. She smiled at the slight. Draco brought one hand up to her face and gently traced her features with his thumb.

"You have a beautiful smile, Ginny you should mile more often." He whispered, his voice slightly husky. She blushed and looked down.

'I wonder if he's going to kiss me?' Ginny blinked in surprise.

'I do?' There was a small chuckle in her head.

'You hope he will, too!' Mentally Ginny gasped in outrage.

'I do not!'

'My dear, I am your mind! I know you better than you know your self, and you want him to kiss you.' Ginny sighed inwardly.

'I'm losing it, I know I am.'

'HA! Never had it to begin with!'

'Shut up...' Ginny told the voice, and looked up to face Draco. His hand still cupped her cheek, but his eyes, though looking directly at her, were not seeing her at all.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ginny whispered, unwilling to leave this position, yet uncomfortable with the silence and his unseeing stare. He blinked and finally saw her.

"Hmm?" He hadn't heard her.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked again slightly louder. He frowned and, withdrawing his hand, he slipped off the rock. Ginny closed her eyes and drew a slow breath through her nose jaw clenching. Then she stood as well quietly as she could balancing precariously on the stone. Then she began to gesture wildly at his back, shouting everything she'd ever wanted to say to him at his back. No sound however came from her lips. She was totally silent until she lost her balance while trying to stamp her foot and throw her hands in the air at the same time. She fell forward with a yell of shock, only managing to fling her arms up around her face before hitting the earth below her.

Draco whirled at her yell, and witnessing her fall moved quickly to her side. He had been trying to figure out the reason for his previous actions and words. When he could find none he blamed it on instinct. He'd always had good instinct... Sort of. There had to be a reason ...

'Not like I could actually LIKE her.' He muttered to himself

'Umm, yeah you could...' Replied the voice in his mind, the one that had urged him to kiss her then and there.

'Oh yeah, well, what do you know? You said I should've kissed her!' He yelled back at the voice.

'Well you should have! She wanted you to, didn't you see the way she was looking at you?' The voice grumbled back.

'Yes, but that would have ruined the bet, she would definitely have decided to hate me after that.' Draco replied huffily.

'Oh, don't tell me you're still on about that stupid bet, it's just an excuse, and you know it!'

'It is not! And who are you to be talking to me in this manner?' Draco questioned, imperiously.

'I'm your mind, dipstick. And I won't argue about stupid details such as these with you!' And, just as Ginny had moments before, Draco wondered if he was going insane.

'Oh, no need to go anywhere. YOU'RE THERE!' The voice yelled finally and stopped talking. It was at that point that he'd heard the yell and seen Ginny fall. Now he was kneeling over her trying to figure out what to do. Ok, so maybe his instincts weren't all that great. Then she rolled over.

"Ow ..." She stated simply.

"Ow?" He cocked an eyebrow "You fell off a rather large rock on your face and all you say is ow?" She looked at him oddly. She then shook her head, rolled over and standing, brushed her self off.

"Am I s'posed to say some thing else?" She asked incredulously. "I didn't grow up with six older brothers and have nothing to show for it. Hmm," she studied her palms for a second, "What did I do with. Ah here it is. Scourugify!" She exclaimed, pointing her wand at her palms. Nodding once sharply she turned to Draco. He was shaking his head.

"You are something else, Miss Weasly." He stated simply. She grinned at him.

"Yup!" With that she skipped out of the glade. Draco, however, stayed for a few minutes before leaving as well.

Ginny skipped into the castle. Yes, Draco confused the hell out of her, and no she really didn't have a reason to trust or like him, but she did. And, as one of her favourite muggle movie characters always said, she'd think about that tomorrow.

"Gin, are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively. She gave him a large smile. Did he just blush? No couldn't have...

"Just fine. See you 'round." She hopped off again.

"Some nerve she ahs." Muttered Ron in outrage.

"Look at her she seems fine, and anyway, we can talk her out of it tonight." A distinctly Harry comment. Ginny sighed; she would NOT let them ruin her good mood.

A/N- Ok there we go, only took me ... what three months? Please don't kill me... I'm already working on the next chapter, though I haven't gotten very far. And school is starting in about two maybe three weeks so my parents are getting all jittery about school work. Of which I've done none, so I doubt I'll have much time to work on it, but I'll try!


	8. AN 2

**A/N**

Hullo, my luverly readers. It is I your wonderfully talented writer person ... Yeah right. I think it's time I responded to y'alls reviews, and I'm also here to say that I am terribly sorry about how slowly this is moving, part of that is due to the fact that I'm writing it as I post, so I have decided to take a break from posting until I get the next few chapters done.  
  
Sugar n spice 522:I don't know when you would have seen it, but I'm glad you did! You seem to consistently review, so it's nice to know SOMEBODY is comming back to read more! And, yes, I've always thought they were a bit clueless, some times one more than the other, usually Ron though.  
  
MoonGem: Uhh, I'm sorry, didn't know that was a cliffie.  
  
Nickel: Heh, I based her over all "grace" on my own ... I trip over solid air sometimes...  
  
Hawaiikel: I'm glad you do they are the best possible couple. Well, if the person who the other person collided with took a step backwards or was knocked backwards the two fo them would fall. Really? Hmm, didn't know that. Yeah ... I should I'll post an asking on my next update. Ok, yeah your right she didn't technically, but it was pretty obvious she didn't want him around and that's what I meant, his pride was hurt by the fact that she didn' responded easily to his 'attentions'. And with Hermione, she's probably the one of the few people who don't thinkhe's some kind of god, and that's what I meant THERE. Perhaps I ought to be a bit more specific, eh? Well, he's TRYING to be out of his character, to confuse Ginny, it's easier to convince some one of something if their confused in the first place. That's what he's doing ... I think about this far too much. And as for the fastness he's trying to get her to go the farthest she can in the shortest period of time, yes? Yes. ... Hm, the book? I geuss she'll replace it in Hogsmead(e? I can never remeber..) Well yeah it's long it's gotta seat ALL of Gryffindor, you know, if you meant crowded people were just sitting aorund her, it happens. Hm, what do YOU think hmm?? Does Malfoy strike you as the type who would be a litle virginal angel? You know I need to change the rating on this thing to at least a PG-13 because there'll be some words not fit for little kiddies ears, in this next chap. You know me to well, throws hand dramatically across face you have found out me wittle plottie. So, yeah basicallyhe'll get closer durin' the Hogsmead(e) trip, Colin and all are estranged, then IT happens!! ... Tune in next time for the newest news from Meryl! Heh, yeah. I think tha's all for you, geez that was ton..  
  
For the rest of you people who said it was great (no matter how unsure of you mental healths I am) I thank you everybody needs people to say their good at something!! 


End file.
